


roma e julio - solangelo version

by masterlarrypiece



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic Fluff, Drama Class, Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Solace
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlarrypiece/pseuds/masterlarrypiece
Summary: Tudo está okay na vida de Will. Ele é um professor de inglês pacato do ensino fundamental, até que Nico, o novo professor francês de artes cénicas, entre em cena.(trans!will)-----------------baseado na história de @hsmpreg. adaptação autorizada pela autora.leia a obra original aqui: https://my.w.tt/UFCPX1QWAcb
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 2





	1. aviso prévio

Algumas coisas que devem ser explicadas antes da leitura dessa fic:

1- Trata-se de uma adaptação. A fanfiction original é no universo de Larry Stylinson e foi escrita pela incrível @hsmpreg que me autorizou a adaptar.

2- O link para a fanfiction original é: https://my.w.tt/UFCPX1QWAcb (tentei colocar os créditos nas configurações do ao3 mas não consegui '-' )

3- Nessa realidade, o Will é trans, um headcanon que já é praticamente canon pelo fandom.

4- Nico nessa fanfiction é francês.

Essa fanfiction é basicamente fluffy e enemies to lovers (só que bem pouquinho!), terá um ou dois capítulos envolvendo e/ou sugerindo relações sexuais, mas relaxem que terão avisos! No mais, eu só quero agradecer a autora pela autorização de adaptar a fic e agradecer a todos que leem.

Será indicado quando ouver notas da autora e da adaptadora (me), fiquem despreocupados!

Aproveitem!!

xx

Lah


	2. prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apenas o prólogo! 
> 
> Provavelmente vou atualizar mais rápido pelo wattpad, então se quiserem conferir por lá, vou deixar o link nas notas finais!
> 
> Aproveitem!!
> 
> LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS

**"A consciência de amar e ser amado traz um conforto e riqueza à vida que nada mais consegue trazer."**

**~*~**

Will Solace costumava pensar que só a paixão proliferava entre duas pessoas. O amor era sólido, certo e haveria o mesmo em tantas outras ocasiões. Ele amava sua família, amava ler debaixo de lençóis recém lavados e amava acordar antes do sol suave e o contemplar banhando tudo.

Ele costumava ser garoa, pedalar nos fins-de-semana, costumava cortar as próprias frutas, levar para o trabalho, guardá-las no refrigerador da sala dos professores com o seu nome grudado lá. Porque Will era só ele mesmo, o tempo inteiro. Calças apertadas, uma bandana vermelha e drama nenhum.

Isso acabou quando o novo professor de teatro se deslocou de Paris para roubar as maçãs cortadas de Will do refrigerador. Não era necessário uma investigação, o homem nem mesmo se esforçava para esconder aquilo, como também não se importava de arrancar a sua bandana no meio do corredor ou interromper sua aula para desejar "bonjour, petits" e então sair.

A princípio, ele achava que ele só era insuportável com todos. E não era bem assim, todos pareciam ter algo de bom sobre ele na ponta da língua. As aulas de teatro precisaram ser dividas em turmas e turnos porque, com a chegada do novo professor, era a atividade extracurricular favorita da primeira série à última.

Ninguém parava de falar sobre a mais nova peça: "Roma e Julio". Que era, honestamente, o pior Romeu e Julieta da história. Obviamente, não era uma boa ideia extrair uma comédia de um clássico trágico. Eles tinham até mesmo um dia de audições e crianças miúdas fantasiadas como árvores.

Will não gostava dele.

E parecia ser recíproco.

— Vocês viram — Nico, esse era o nome dele, fitou o microondas vazio — o meu sanduíche?

— Você trouxe um? — Lou Ellen, a professora astuta de matemática, indagou. Will continuou olhando para a tela do computador, desdenhoso — Eu não vi.

— Você viu, petit? — ele quis saber, naturalmente o chamando daquela coisa boba. Nem fazia sentido, ele era bem menor. Os outros riram em cochichos. Will sabia que ele se referia a ele, mas o silêncio era preferível. — Eu falei com você.

Ele enrugou o nariz, inflexível.

— Solace.

— Hum.

— Très bien. — a voz do outro amaciou seus ouvidos antes que a tela do computador apagasse. Totalmente. Ele fitou o francês, ambos, incrédulo e mortificado. Ele não tinha qualquer direito de fazer aquilo. — O meu sanduíche. Viu o meu sanduíche?

— Eu comi. — confessou, nada arrependido. Ele ficou sem suas frutas por quase um mês consecutivo. — Todo. Era seu?

— Évident. — Nico lambeu os lábios e sorriu, o fio do computador ainda em sua mão. — Você gostou?

— Faltava molho. — Fez um som de descontentamento, apontando o quão mediano estava. Di Angelo soltou o fio e estreitou os olhos, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. — Eu posso ter o meu computador de volta agora?

A sala caiu num silêncio quase absoluto e Di Angelo agachou para alcançar o fio, conectando.

— Certamente, Solace.

— Obrigado. — ele conseguiu dizer antes que a porta fechasse e o francês se fosse. Will não se arrependia, foi uma vingança digna. E não era um prato que se comia frio. Ele aqueceu.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, xuxus, gostaram? Eu confesso que eu sempre tive um precipício por essa história e poder colocar ela numa versão solangelo é MUITO bom!! Deixem os comentários de vocês sobre o capítulo e não esqueçam de favoritar e adicionar a história na sua biblioteca!
> 
> Para quem quiser acompanhar a história pelo wattpad: https://my.w.tt/D5okGqiZAcb
> 
> Até a próxima?
> 
> Xx
> 
> Lah <3
> 
> P.s. me sigam no Twitter! meu user é: @pipeynaallstark


	3. capítulo um

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi oi!
> 
> acho que tudo bem começar o ano com o capítulo, hm? 
> 
> espero que gostem! 
> 
> lembrando que isso é uma adaptação e talvez algumas coisas não se encaixem de primeira!
> 
> LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS!!

**"Não, meu bem, não adianta bancar o distante: lá vem o amor nos dilacerar de novo."**   
  


~*~  
  


Durante toda a semana ele suportou implicâncias no meio do corredor e não podia deixar de pensar que era, mais uma vez, uma versão sua mais jovem no ensino médio. Ele meio que se acostumou com empurrões quando mais jovem, mas ele não era mais o mesmo. Era ridículo, Di Angelo não conseguiria agir como um adulto por um só segundo.

E aquilo que mais frustrava Will era saber que o homem até faria o seu tipo, caso não fosse aquele que o infernizava. Ele parecia ter o temperamento de uma chaleira, ego estourado e muita criatividade. Tão bonito que fazia seu estômago doer.

Will não pretendia deixá-lo saber disso, embora. Claro que não, seria um total desastre. Já bastava de implicâncias e isso impulsionaria.

Ele segurava a bandana e levava consigo, deixava o cabelo de Will cobrindo os olhos até que ele a encontrasse, mais tarde, na mesa dos professores. Apertava seu rosto com as mãos sujas de tinta, – que seria usada para o cenário – comia suas frutas cortadas _bem_ na sua frente.

Eles nem se falavam. Will sempre dizia " _non_ " quando ele fazia a tal entrada triunfal na sala, apagava o cigarro e jogava no lixo, dizendo "bonjour!". Péssimo. Tornou-se uma rotina estranha, ele teria que ser cauteloso sobre isso. Porque caso se tornasse uma, seria esquisito sentir falta do que o incomodava.

Na sua sala, o lugar no qual tudo estava sob o _seu_ controle, ele ouviu um breve choramingo e agilmente olhou para trás. O quarto ano era interativo demais, ele sabia que sim.

Eram muitos alunos, era um tanto difícil manter atenção em todos, mas, quando avistou a garotinho segurando o nariz e dando o melhor para não chorar na frente de toda a turma, ele teve que se culpar. Era absoluta e total responsabilidade sua, ele tinha que mantê-los seguros e, no mínimo, se certificar de que não sairiam com um sangramento no nariz.

— Você quer...? — tocou o próprio nariz para não chamar atenção. Parecia ser a última coisa que a menino queria.

Ele seguiu até sua mesa, o nariz ainda escorria um pouco de sangue e agora as lágrimas escorriam nas bochechas.

— Eu levo você na enfermaria e aí você me conta quem fez isso. — ele disse, mas soou inquisitivo demais para ser algo definitivo. — Tudo bem?

O garoto enrugou o nariz e piscou os grandes olhos castanhos, dando de ombros.

— Eu fiz.

Ele não entendeu o que o garoto quis dizer com aquilo no momento em que disse, apenas instruiu que a inspetora ficasse de olho na turma para que ele pudesse levá-lo até a enfermaria.

No meio do trajeto, Will se intriga com o fato de que a imagem do menino não parecia familiar. Ele lecionava naquela instituição há anos, conhecia os rostos. Os professores sempre recebiam fichas de novos alunos, então eles eram apresentados para a turma. Era como um ritual. E aquele _era_ um novo aluno.

— Esse é o seu primeiro dia?

— Oui. — ele respondeu com os olhos grudados nos sapatos. E se Will não tivesse se submetido a tantas palavras francesas, ele não deduziria nada com aquilo. _Oui_.

— E alguém bateu em você?

Eles estavam andando numa linha reta, o menino não saía da faixa vermelha que atravessava todo o corredor. Estava prestes a responder quando Nico apareceu no último bloco do corredor, um pincel sujo e um avental cobrindo o corpo.

— Henri. — ele chamou, confuso. Will não teve tempo de olhar para baixo, o menino já estava correndo naquela direção e o francês foi quem o segurou nos braços. Não foi, de forma alguma, difícil juntar as peças. — Mon coeur, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

— Eu derrubei o lápis e — ele disse, a voz embargada e cheia de sotaque. — bati o nariz na mesa quando fui pegar, papa.

Will não imaginou que seria isso, mas soava com algo que ele faria.

— Precisa examinar isso na enfermaria. — murmurou por cima do sorriso reconfortante do francês. Ele tinha rugas nos cantos dos olhos, foi o que percebeu. — Eu posso levá-lo, se precisar ir agora.

— Eu levo. — beijou a testa do garoto e olhou para Will com aqueles olhos castanhos, expressavam gentileza, então ele acreditou que teria um "obrigado" ou algo parecido. Ele acreditou que Di Angelo agiria de forma madura, mas isso seria improvável. — Consigo levar o meu filho até lá, professor Solace.

— Então — Will engoliu seco. Ele pensou que Di Angelo fosse solteiro. — eu volto daqui. Você vai ficar bem, querido? Tem certeza de que foi isso?

— Por que não vem? — indagou o garoto, estendendo a mão para Will. — Ele me ajudou, papa. Ele vem?

— Eu iria, — explicou. — mas é melhor voltar. Sua turma está me esperando, pequeno. Sinto muito.

O menino deitou o rosto corado num dos ombros do pai, parecendo tão desapontado. Will automaticamente se sentia mal, pois aquele primeiro dia, para o menino, não deveria ser fácil. Ele veio para os Estados Unidos, um lugar onde seu idioma não seria usado com frequência. A maioria das crianças estudavam juntas desde a creche, então recomeçar tudo com nove anos deveria ser aterrorizante.

— Não acredito que vai fazer meu filho chorar. — Di Angelo lamentou quando ele deu o primeiro passo recuado e lento. — Na verdade, eu até acredito. Não esperava mais de você.

— Eu não... — ele tentou dizer, as mãos se movendo como se tentasse reformular as palavras com elas.

— Apenas — o francês cortou, dramaticamente. — vá. Vá de uma vez e assim me sentirei capaz de o mesmo fazer. Partirei como você.

O menino ergueu um canto dos lábios, os olhos brilhando para toda a cena que o homem fazia. Will meio que entendeu, ele só queria fazê-lo contente de novo. E isso, _pensou_ , era realmente encantador. Ele observou, limpando a garganta para contribuir com sua atuação medíocre.

— É o melhor. — ele disse e Nico aterrissou os olhos castanhos nos seus.

— Parto agora, meu amor. Mas sei que o tempo passará e quando se falar em amor; será de nós que falarão. — ele declamou, extraindo um riso bobo do filho e a sua admiração. — Sim, será de nós!

Will estreitou os olhos num pedido mudo para que ele parasse, mas no fundo achou cômico. O menino riu abertamente, maneando a cabeça com os olhos apertinhos e a mão sobre a boca, já não cobrindo o nariz.

— Isso é Roma e Julio. — Henri disse para sua expressão plana, menos tímido. — Você é a Roma?

— Não. — respondeu sem precisar pensar sobre. — Eu sei do que se trata, mas não. Você vai participar?

— Se eu passar no teste. — Ele enrugou o nariz pequeno, soando sincero. Ele era filho do professor, mas estava ciente de que não teria privilégios por isso. — Acho que consigo ser Roma, se você não for.

— Não Julio? — Will sorriu para os olhos crescidos de Di Angelo, que não tinha conhecimento sobre a vontade do filho de interpretar aquele papel. Aparentemente. — Por quê?

Ele deu de ombros, constrangido.

— Faça o teste. — encorajou, um afável sorriso lhe adornando os lábios. — E seja mais cuidadoso, você precisa ter um nariz intacto quando subir no palco.

— Vamos limpar isso — Nico encostou a ponta do indicador no nariz pequeno. — e o professor Solace vai voltar, sim?

— Você vai me assistir? — Henri quis saber. E foi bem mais como um pedido, ele inspecionou o rosto seu rosto enquanto ainda pensava no que dizer. — No teste. Você vai me assistir?

— Eu tenho um compromisso na sexta, então não, acho que não.

— É no sábado. — Henri franziu os lábios, esperança cintilando seus olhos de avelã. — Papa adiou.

Sábados eram dias de almoços familiares e Apolo nunca permitia que eles pusessem outras coisas acima disso. Era algo entre eles. Will entreabriu os lábios, tomando um suspiro antes de responder.

— Eu-

— Antes, — Nico interviu — lembre-se que são as pequenas mentiras que te-

— tornam num grande mentiroso.

Eles dois, os olhos amendoados e os castanhos, o fitaram persuasivos.

— Eu dou um jeito.

— Magnifique. — ele assentiu com um sorriso no rosto. Will não fazia ideia de quais eram suas intenções, mas não gostava. Não gostava de como ele era bonito, irritante e tudo – _tudo –_ soava como um maldito flerte. — Te vejo mais tarde.

— Au revoir, 'ill. — o menino disse, acenando com os dedinhos.

— Tchau, querido. — cedeu totalmente num sorriso aberto. Ele era tão adorável. — Até logo.  
  


~*~  
  


Já era tardinha quando ele sentou na mesa dos professores e iniciou suas pesquisas para o teste de inglês. Sua salada descansada no canto da mesa e não havia ninguém mais além dele e um pássaro cinza piando na vidraça do jardim.

Ele não gostava da sua sala porque ficava ao lado das escadas e sempre havia pés ligeiros que o dispersava. Portanto, era sua casa ou aquela sala.

E quando a maçaneta girou e ele ouviu o breve cantarolar do outro lado da porta, ele soube quem era.

— Oh, você. — Di Angelo fez algo com o rosto, o rejeitando de algum modo. Will precisou olhar para a tela porque pensou que ele ficava bonito com uma topete seguro em uma presilha azul e o rosto sujo de tinta. — O capitão mentiroso ladrão de sanduíches. Que vergonha. Henri não tem um bom gosto para amigos.

Girou os olhos, mas não deu atenção.

O francês deu a volta na mesa e segurou seu garfo de plástico para levar um pedaço de maçã até a boca. Will, por mais natural que a cena começasse a ser, mostrou os dentes.

— Não seja egoísta. — avisou com mais sotaque que o usual, o rosto impecável pairando sobre seu ombro e inebriando o lugar com o perfume idiota. — Tem muito aí dentro.

— Ainda é meu. — segurou a ponta do garfo escorregadio, ignorou a pressão feita para o lado contrário e encaminhou o próximo cubo até sua boca. — Corto todas as manhãs.

— Não acho que eu tenha perguntado isso, petit. — ele disse como um sopro em sua nuca, a voz mais rouca e zombeteira. Will se odiou por ficar tão enfraquecido. — Mas eu faria o mesmo, se minha manhã não fosse tão agitada. Eu tenho filhos.

— Henri.

— E Genevieve.

— Hum? — deu uma pausa no processo de mastigação, o rosto virando o suficiente para a respiração tocar a bochecha alheia. — Quem?

— Ma vie. Gene é minha pequena luz do sol e Mabel é ma raison de vivre.

— Você está me dizendo que — ele estreitou os olhos, focando na tela novamente. — são três filhos?

— Que eu saiba, sim. Não gosta de crianças? É esse o seu problema?

_Não olhe para ele. Não olhe._

— Eu gosto. — seco. — Deve ser uma bela família. Você tem sorte.

Eles tiveram um momento de silêncio antes que alguém entrasse. O tipo estranho de silêncio que ele não desejaria para ninguém, mas graças aos céus fora interrompido. Ele não ficou surpreso quando Di Angelo segurou sua bandana e levou consigo.

— Eu preciso dela. — bufou, vendo as costas e a bunda farta nos calça jeans. Droga, ele precisava de um antídoto para aquela atração tola.

— Eu também preciso, — ergueu o tecido para cima, pondo em seus cabelos. — não posso sujar o meu cabelo com tinta. É sua, eu sei.

O menor o fitou da porta, onde o sol alaranjado batia em seu rosto e embrulhava o estômago de Will.

— Au revoir, Lou Ellen. — desejou antes de sair com o _seu_ tecido desajeitado no topo da cabeça. Ele era abusado.  
  


~*~  
  


— Ele me irrita. — no telefone com a sua irmã, foi o único lugar seguro para dizer aquilo. — Porque, eu juro, nunca sei o que vai acontecer quando ele fica me rondando. Pode pegar as minha frutas, invadir o meu espaço pessoal e, o que será a próxima coisa, me beliscar? Me morder?

— Will — ela pareceu chamar sua atenção. — estávamos falando sobre o meu aniversário, não? Você quer deixar para depois? Tudo bem, ele tomou sua mente. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer um dia.

— Não. — negou, ofendido.

— Porque é sobre isso que fala o tempo inteiro. No último sábado todos ficaram sabendo do francês.

— Ele não devolveu minha bandana.

— E isso é o fim do mundo.

— O começo do fim. — ela riu do outro lado da linha. — Qual é, ele tem filhos! Henri disse que eu era Roma, você consegue acreditar?

— Não pode ser. — ela engoliu a risada, ele pôde ouvir. — Isso é adorável. Ele não é casado, é?

— Talvez. — umedeceu os lábios, incerto. — De verdade, eu não ligo.

— Você odeia a possibilidade, não é?

— Não me agrada. — concordou, um choramingo cedido antes de enfiar a escova de dentes na boca. — É tão terrível, ele sempre está lá. Sempre.

— Ele tomou sua mente.

— Eu disse _bonjour_ para uma idosa, na rua. — confessou, ouvindo-a soltar um barulho estridente de _você está ferrado_. — E agora eu faço uma porção extra de salada de frutas, mas misturo as duas e ninguém percebe.

— Amor, venha aqui. Will está apaixonado! — ela gritou e seu coração acelerou como um cavalo de corrida. Aquela hipótese era ridícula, ele não se apaixonaria assim. Nico só chamava sua atenção e girava sua vida de ponta-cabeça. — Ele não pode ser casado, você sempre tem um coração de pedra e agora que alguém fez um furinho-

— Kayla, não. — cortou. — Não há furinhos, ele não é _a_ pessoa.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu confesso, talvez saia o capitulo dois no dia primeiro, mas agora no dia 31 eu deixei esse presentinho! 
> 
> FELIZ ANO NOVO PESSOAL!! 
> 
> Comentem o que acharam, é sempre muito importante o feedback de vocês para outras adaptações (no futuro)! Não se esqueçam de favoritar a história e add na biblioteca!
> 
> Xx
> 
> Lah <3
> 
> P.S. meu twitter: @pipeynaallstark


	4. capítulo dois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> olá!! 
> 
> mais um capítulo para vocês de "Roma e Julio", ou a versão solangelo dessa obra-prima :)
> 
> obrigado a todes que interagiram! esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos e facilmente entra no top 3!!
> 
> Aproveitem!!
> 
> LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS!!

**"é por isso que eu amo a lua, porque pessoas podem**   
**consumir meu amor da maneira errada; então a noite eu envio para lá."**

**~*~**

Quando Will chegou enroupado num sobretudo, escuro como pó de café, o garotinho já estava em cima do palco e tentava não gaguejar na primeira sentença. Era fofo, ele tinha um casaco tão grande que arrastava no chão e uma coroa no topo da cabeça.

Lá dos fundos, ele podia vê-lo e também via pequenas mãos sobre bocas risonhas na coxia. Isso não era mais fofo. Não era agradável.

Deveria ser divertido, mas não o deixar roendo as unhas. Porque era o que ele estava fazendo e não se orgulhava disso. Henri era o garoto novo, crianças conseguiam ser cruéis sob influência de outras, mas, por ora, ele estava no meio de uma audição. Animado como um filhotinho. Parecia alheio àquilo e, honestamente, ele esperava que sim.

Decidiu que ficaria quieto e assistiria toda a coisa e foi o que fez, ninguém notou sua vaga presença até então. Quando ele afundou no lugar, fitando as costas do francês exigente e a sua bandana, ele foi cuidadoso.

O homem instruía garotas em longas meias com bigode pintado acima dos lábios e garotos com sombra forte nos olhos, perucas em cores surreais e máscaras.

Foi a primeira vez que Will riu, daquele jeito que os músculos do abdômen doem, em _muito_ tempo. Tanto tempo. Nem conseguia mais cobrir os lábios porque, quando se ri assim, tudo no corpo se tornava gelatinoso. Havia umidade em seus cílios quando ele se recuperou. Eram as crianças e atuação pouco convincente que deixava tudo mais adorável.

No fim, quando as cortinas já estavam fechando, pensou que talvez a tal peça "Roma e Julio" não fosse tão ruim assim. Eram trechos, claro, e ainda sim era possível enxergar a sutilidade com a qual Nico movera as peças do trágico para o hilário.

Era tão talentoso. Tratava-se de uma peça infantil, os diálogos foram encurtados e nada sombrio realmente ocorria. Não até onde ele pôde perceber. Will já não se arrependia de faltar no almoço de família pela primeira vez desde que se mudou. Não mesmo.

— Professor Solace! — Henri gritou no segundo em que desceu das escadas do palco, acenando com um sorriso cheio de dentes. Will acenou de volta, o rosto quase escondido no banco da frente. — Você veio!

— Como é que eu poderia perder isso? Foi sensacional!

Já era tarde para permanecer no pequeno esconderijo quando sentiu o olhar de Di Angelo esquentando seu rosto de longe. As crianças pulavam em cima do palco e o francês aumentou o volume do som sem tirar os olhos dele, ele conseguia ver de relance.

Tocava _you're the one that i want_ agora e todos faziam realizavam essa coreografia meio ensaiada, mas ora não. Mas elas estavam felizes. Nico balançava a cabeça acompanhando a melodia e Will sorriu. O menino correu nos degraus até alcançá-lo e ele ficou de pé para erguer a mão e cumprimentá-lo devidamente.

— Eu fui bem? — ele ignorou sua mão suspensa no ar e avançou para um abraço apertado. Bem apertado, ele quase riu. Will o segurou seus ombros, incapaz de afastá-lo. — Obrigado.

— Hum? — o fitou, intrigado. — Pelo que está agradecendo?

— Você veio. — largou Will com um sorriso iluminado como a luz refletida num diamante, uma expressão para lá de distante daquela que o adornou no dia em que fez o convite. — Achei que esqueceria, mas você veio.

Will se comoveu.

Seu coração não era uma pedra com crianças adoráveis de olhos grandes e sotaque forte. Ele não era uma pedra _nunca_ , só cauteloso, pois nunca quis torná-lo em uma se, algum dia, o coração viesse a estilhaçar como vidro por alguém.

— Eu anotei. Sábado, audição.

— Mesmo? — ele quase saltitou. Will assentiu e tentou não sorrir ainda mais porque Henri parecia _mesmo_ uma outra pessoa. — Você é o meu melhor amigo aqui.

Melhor amigo. Okay. Will não tinha muitos amigos. E o fato de que aquela foi a primeira vez que alguém o disse aquilo, sendo este um garoto de nove/dez anos ou não, foi reconfortante. Marcar a audição como um compromisso não foi algo que pensou, ele só apreciava que alguém mantivesse a palavra e se certificava para fazer o mesmo.

Se agora ele tinha um amigo, então ele fez a coisa certa.

— Fique aí. — Henri acertou o banco com a mão e ele assentiu, mas seu sorriso congelou e então evaporou quando percebeu o que o garoto foi fazer. _Ele foi_ , Will tremeu, _buscar o pai_? claro que sim. Poderia dar a volta e ir embora, tipo, naquele segundo.

Só que, pelo novo amigo, não fez. _E_ porque não tinha motivos para não o cumprimentar. Tinha?

Esperou e esperou, o nervosismo gelado expandindo em seu estômago quando o avistou subindo os degraus. A bandana caía melhor nos cabelos lisos e pretos do que em si, para ser honesto. Não o cobraria.

— Viu só? — Henri cutucou os lados da barriga do pai. — Ele não mentiu, está aqui.

Will enrugou o nariz, os olhos revirados para a ideia de que o francês implantou aquela ideia idiota no menino. Talvez a _gora_ ele tivesse um motivo para não falar com o homem.

— Eu não disse isso. — Di Angelo foi rápido corrigindo — Henri, isso soou mau.

— Bah, non! — as mãozinhas voaram no ar, voltando atrás — Eu só fiquei tão feliz que você veio. Papa não te acha um mentiroso, ele gosta de você.

Will afundou, desencontrando dos olhos alheios à qualquer custo. Não, ele achava que não _mesmo_. Ficou mais claro quando o francês balançou a cabeça para as palavras do menino.

— Ele é, hm... — Nico pensou, prensando o lábio — Foi ele quem comeu o sanduíche que vocês fizeram para mim, sabia? Sinto falta dele. Gene ainda fica irritada sobre isso.

— Foi _ele_? — arregalou os olhos, pasmo. Henri era adorável — Você gostou? Papa disse que você gostou.

— Eu gostei.

— Não faltava... — Nico o fitou, os olhos espremidos. Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, Will já sabia e suspirou. — molho?

— Não. — Seco para o maior, mas reconfortante para Henri. — Não faltava, eu achei que ficou perfeito. Prometo tentar guardar um pedaço para ele, se fizer uma outra vez.

— Eu faço dois, então. — Henri sugeriu. — Ou é melhor dividir?

Ele respondeu "Dois" destoando do "Não me importo de dividir" que o homem dissera. Will se deu por vencido. Àquela altura, dividir já era parte daquela rotina esquisita.

— Genevieve vai gostar de você, se a conhecer, mas agora ela só gosta de você trancado no sótão. — O francês riu das palavras do filho e Will só assentiu, aceitando. — Você quer conhecê-la? Por que não vem?

— Oui, eu meio que precisava de você esta noite. — Nico o deixou sem graça — Está livre hoje?

— Precisava de — _Will quase engasgou_. — Eu não sei. Acho que devo ter algum compromisso, em algum lugar. Antes preciso checar.

Oh, que covarde.

— Eu vou buscar minha mala. — o menor correu para longe, o deixando pálido e num silêncio comum na frente do homem. A cada dia que nascia, Di Angelo conseguia deixá-lo mais fraco de um jeito estranho.

— Tem mesmo que checar?

— Não. — confessou.

— Vem conosco?

— Você sabe, não precisa implorar.

O francês deu um passo à frente e ele recuou, mantendo o ar nos pulmões para o quão perto ele estava agora.

— Eu não faço isso.

Will piscou, sem palavras. Ele achava que seu rosto seria tocado, mas o homem apenas afastou uma mecha insistente que tocava seu olho.

— Para o carro?

Ele esperava que não tivesse agido tão tardiamente antes de recuar e segurar sua bolsa para ir. Não se surpreenderia se alguém o dissesse que ele ficou parado ali por alguns minutos, completamente tolo.

— Vou esperar no estacionamento.  
  


~*~  
  


— Coloque o cinto. — Pediu quando notou, pelo retrovisor, que o menino não usava ainda. Ele parecia distraído com os fones lilás gigantes. — Henri.

— Você não vai pirar agora, vai? — o Di Angelo mais velho riu, corando o seu rosto por fazê-lo notar o quão urgente soava. — Respire, nós ainda estamos no mesmo lugar. Henri vai colocar. Qual desses é o seu carro?

— Eu pedalei até aqui.

— _Pedalou_? — ele quase gritou, aumentando aquilo mais do que era necessário. — Você é inacreditável.

Will não sabia se aquilo era uma coisa boa, mas gostou do sorriso no rosto dele. Odiou admitir, embora.

— Nós moramos perto. Eu posso deixá-lo em casa e você pega sua bicicleta na segunda. — ele ofereceu.

Will deu ombros. Ele usava a bicicleta mais do que o carro, mas aceitou a proposta. Ainda não sabia o porquê, honestamente. Di Angelo não disse que precisava dele em vão, certo?

Talvez ele devesse perguntar, mas não fez aquilo. Henri refugiou-se em seus fones de ouvido e o carro caiu num silêncio quase eterno.

— Então. — Will começou, inspirado e pronto para indagar. — Você veio pelo trabalho?

— Mon dieu. — o francês sussurrou com um umedecer de lábios. Will achou que ele queria dizer algo como 'não acredito que você perguntou isso.' — Não. Isso não, eu conseguia me virar lá.

— Eu não duvido disso. — Will levou o polegar até os lábios para roê-lo e tentou segurar perguntas indelicadas. Mais alguns bons minutos de silêncio e ele decidiu quebrar. — Você atuava?

— Quando terminei a faculdade, sim, fiz alguns musicais. Mas não nos últimos anos. — ele o fitou por um milésimo de segundo e franziu o nariz. — Você não precisa selecionar as perguntas. Estamos quase chegando, apenas diga o que mais quer saber.

— Por que veio? — quase atropelou as palavras alheias.

— É uma longa história.

— Bem, você pediu por isso.

Di Angelo pareceu checar se Henri estava mesmo distraído pelo retrovisor. Droga. Talvez aquilo fosse pessoal demais.

— Minha mãe se foi há alguns meses. A casa ficava bem vazia sem ela, você não tem ideia. Paris inteira ficava triste e quieta, então um dia nós decidimos que seria melhor assim. — ele disse entre pausas que fizeram seu estômago cair. Droga. Droga. Droga. Sentia-se tão mal pela maneira que ele piscou os cílios ligeiros como se tentasse se livrar da inundação em seus olhos. — Minha irmã vive aqui. Foi uma boa decisão.

— Eu sinto _tanto_. Isso foi– Você não precisava. — Will sentiu o carro parando e Henri correndo para fora dele. Seu corpo virou por instinto, mas logo notou que estavam ao lado de um jardim com pouca vida e diante de uma garagem fechada. Eles chegaram.

— Eu queria dizer. Por que não? — Di Angelo piscou os olhos bonitos mais uma vez, abrindo a porta do carro. — Você tem mais alguma coisa antes de ir?

De alguma forma, aquilo não soou como qualquer outra coisa dita num diálogo entre eles, parecia honesto e real. Aquilo o assustou, eles nunca passaram dos sete palmos de provocações e Will achava que seria meio desprezado como sempre era quando dividiam um ambiente.

Mas não. Ele estava ali, com o rosto plano e até incentivador, esperando que Will dissesse alguma coisa. — Não, nada.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho. — segurou os lábios para dentro da boca, abrindo o seu lado da porta. — Vamos?  
  


~*~  
  


— Essa é Genevieve. — eles passaram pelo balcão da cozinha e a menina devorava, com as mãos pequenas e cheias, um sanduíche. Ela quase não deu importância, apenas acompanhou com os olhos tão vívidos e azuis que fazia ele querer olhar para longe. Tinha longas madeixas loiras, o nariz de Nico e chuteiras nos pés. — Estava jogando?

— Temos que usar inglês agora?

Will recolheu sua mão quando percebeu que ela não apertaria.

— Diga oi para ele, amour. — Di Angelo riu, mas estava de costas quando ela rolou os olhos e deu outra grande mordida no sanduíche. Certo, ela não era uma fã de visitas. — Mabel, vem aqui.

— Ela caiu. — a voz da mulher funcionou como um botão para Will, que tinha a coluna ereta ao forçar um pequeno sorriso gentil. Ela não o notou ali, mas seria uma mentira dizer que sua atenção não foi a primeira a cair sobre ela. Tão bonita. Ela segurava a menina nos braços com graciosidade. Talvez tivesse que começar a escolher melhor suas roupas. — Mas não feriu, eu chequei. Disse que você demorava sempre.

— Vrai. — Genevieve resmungou do lugar que estava e a mulher, que até então não o notara, vidrou os olhos nele. _Tenebrosos_ de tão azuis. — Ela dormiu esperando por você. Por que demoraram?

— Eu estava _trabalhando_. — Nico olhou para a menina e ela girou os olhos em teimosia. Mais uma vez, ele perdeu aquilo quando virou e segurou a menorzinha em seu colo. — Não esqueci do nosso plano, vamos jogar mais tarde. Fifa. Só depois do jantar.

— Olha só você, trazendo amigos para casa. — a mulher cutucou a lateral do corpo de Nico, quase sussurrando. Ele não tinha certeza se aquilo era ou não algo bom. — Oi, querido. Você é...

— Will. — apresentou-se, caminhando até lá e estendendo a mão. Ainda bem que ela apertou, caso contrário ele cavaria uma buraco e enfiaria a cabeça. — Will Solace. Eu leciono na mesma instituição que Nico.

— Hazel Di Angelo-Levesque. É um prazer conhecer você, Will. Henri está obcecado pelo novo amigo inglês.

Oh. Di Angelo.

Certo.

Ele conseguia lidar com a situação como um adulto crescido que era. O francês era casado e tinha três lindos filhos. Henri era artístico, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos e era doce demais. Genevieve era mais como pai, meio inflexível e parecia um gato mau humorado de olhos azuis como o céu num dia de verão. E tinha Mabelle.

Ela só parecia o que os anjos pintariam se fossem artistas.

— Vocês tem uma bela família. — ele virou para Nico, que nada fez além de abrir um sorriso gracioso. O que foi o mesmo que cutucar o peito de Will com um bisturi. — São adoráveis.

— Todos eles, exceto Hazel. — o francês disse e Will buscou algum lampejo de ofensa ou divertimento nos olhos da mulher. — Ela é minha irmã.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? Gostaram? Digam aí nos comentários o que estão achando e como estão lidando com will&henri conta de bff's ksksksksk
> 
> me sigam no twitter: @pipeynaallstark
> 
> e vejo vocês na próxima atualização!!
> 
> xx
> 
> Lah <3


End file.
